


Crazy 4 U

by AnonymousSpacePrince



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Candy Hearts, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousSpacePrince/pseuds/AnonymousSpacePrince
Summary: "Yo Nurse, happy birthday," Dex says, throwing a tiny object at Nursey. He tries to catch it, but doesn't, and it lands in one of the creases of his hoodie. Nursey picks it up and raises his eyebrows. It's a green candy heart.It's Valentine's Day, and Nursey's birthday, and he and Dex communicate through candy hearts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is genuinely nothing more than a cute, fluffy, painless Valentine's Day drabble. I'm in the holiday spirit.

    "Yo Nurse, happy birthday," Dex says, throwing a tiny object at Nursey. He tries to catch it, but doesn't, and it lands in one of the creases of his hoodie. Nursey picks it up and raises his eyebrows. It's a green candy heart.  
  
    "'You rock'," he reads out loud. "Ha, thanks. What's this for?"  
  
    Nursey pops the heart into his mouth while Dex shrugs. "One of my professors gave them out, and I didn't have anything else to give you for your birthday," Dex says.  
  
    Nursey laughs as Dex drops down on the green couch beside him. "Well gimme more; these are good."  
  
    Dex pulls an unopened box out of his hoodie pocket and tosses it over to Nursey. "You're lucky I got two."  
  
    "Sweet," Nursey says. He opens up the package of hearts and pulls one out. "Hey, look at this one," he says, holding it out for Dex to see.  
  
    It says 'chill', and Dex groans. "You're the worst. The literal, actual worst."  
  
    Nursey grins and pops the heart into his mouth. He digs through the box to find another one. "Well I think you're-" he holds up the heart, which says 'gr8'.  
  
    Dex rolls his eyes, but a small smile forces its way onto his lips. "Yeah? I think you're-" Dex holds up a heart that says 'crazy 4 u', covering up '4 u' with his thumb.  
  
    Nursey laughs and takes the heart from him, says, "yeah," and then holds it out so the whole thing is visible.  
  
    Dex hopes his cheeks haven't actually turned as red as they feel. He rolls his eyes and says, without heat, "oh, shut up." Dex feels like things are turning awkward, but he doesn't want them to, so he picks up a random heart. "'Be bold', like, what does that even mean?" He asks, hoping it doesn't sound like the desperate grasp at a subject change that it is.  
  
    "I dunno, something like this?" Nursey asks, and tosses Dex a pink heart. Dex catches it and turns it over so he can read it, and then he raises his eyebrows.  
  
    "Are you serious?" Dex asks.  
  
    Nursey nods. "As a heart attack," he says, putting emphasis on 'heart' with a little grin.  
  
    "You're a fucking dork," Dex says. Then he does what the candy heart asked, and kisses Nursey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. I wrote it in like half an hour.
> 
> I'm currently working on the longest thing I've written with intent to post to date, so if this short little piece wasn't enough for you, I'm sure I'll more than make up for it soon.


End file.
